


Resistance

by momma_66



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: There is a resistance growing in the East.
Kudos: 8





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written and posted something in over 7 years! I'm finally feeling inspired enough to share. I have about 15 notebooks full of stories I literally wrote just so I could read my stupid ideas over and over again.
> 
> So I decided to delve deep into the comment_fic archives and dug up a few prompts that speak to me. And here we are.

Rumors were wild as the banished prince and water tribe boy built their army. Far in the west the Fire Nation barely listened, the council laughing at the idea that the Burned Prince could mount any sort of following. With a water savage no less. In the Earth Kingdom people seeking the resistance listened, waited, and when the opportunity rose; they were the first to seek a guide. 

The journey to the Eastern Air Temple was long, as most guides took winding paths in case there was a spy amongst them. Though no one in the group knew that they were traveling to the temple. And once they left the Earth Kingdom everyone but the guide was blindfolded. Most guides knew what to look for and if someone grumbled too much or fought the rules they were conveniently left behind. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A girl muttered to her companion. The girl was in Earth Kingdom greens and tans. Her dark hair was plaited high and tight down her back. There was a black piece of cloth hiding her ocean blue eyes. 

"We don't have another choice. It's too dangerous to approach by air." The boy's gray eyes were covered but his senses could pick up a lot more than just sight. "We have to know if the rumors are true."

The girl sighed, "I just don't want us to get our hopes up." When they had heard the rumors that there was a resistance growing in the East they followed. When Aang visited the Spirit World and was told to seek the banished prince, well they couldn't very well ignore the former Avatar. Now they were half-way across the sea, according to the boy, heading for the Eastern Air Temple. 

Their boat knocked gently against something. There was some movement and the sound of something being lowered. Then without warning their small boat was lifted from the water. There were some murmurs of concern but everyone remained calm, exhausted from the long journey and their hopes were high that it was nearly over. 

"You may remove the blindfolds." Their guide instructed. There was a collective sigh of relief at finally being able to see again. It was dark outside but the area was lit with torches. The boat had not been sat down, instead the earth had risen to cradle it gently while the travelers exited.

"Welcome," a deep, kind voice greeted them. "I am Iroh and we are so pleased that you have chosen to fight for freedom." The man was old, with grey hair. His clothes were red and black. The two teens tensed at the obvious signs of Fire Nation. "In the resistance you will realize quickly that we are a melting pot of nations. Fire, Earth, and Water live here in harmony. If you are unable to do so, arrangements to be taken home can be made." Those last few words sounded closer to a threat than a promise.

The old man turned, "Please, follow me and we will get you settled."

The group began walking and as they moved further into the temple more and more torches appeared as the ones behind them went back out. The teens suspected their new guide of being the reason. They started to see more people and other than a cursory look before turning their attention, they paid the new group of people no mind. Both teens were trying to take as much in as possible, they needed to gauge quickly if their secret was safe here. If  _ here _ was where they'd find the banished prince.

As they were walking by a group of people crowded around a large, roundish table a voice caught the girls attention. "No! We can't just attack a whole station like that! It's suicide." She knew that voice, even if it had been three years since she heard it.

"Sokka?" she breathed.

"What?" Her companion looked at her.

"Sokka?!" She broke from the group without thought. Pushing her way through the group she stopped in her tracks at who she found standing at the table, shoulder to shoulder with an obvious Fire Nation teen.

"Katara?" Her brother looked at her wide eyed. "Is it-" he didn't get the chance as she launched herself across the open space between them and flung her arms around her lost brother. 

She sobbed, "It's been three years!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sokka was holding her tightly.

"Everyone is dismissed," a gravelly voice said from their side. Then Katara and her companion were being ushered away into private rooms.

Katara watched her brother as if her eyes left him he would disappear. "Why didn't you come home?" She finally asked when it was only the four teens.

Here her brother looked at the Fire Nation teen. "I lost my boat and was stranded. I was able to make it into the temples." Sokka paused, looking at the teen again. "I met Zuko and well-"

"Your brother convinced me that instead of wasting my efforts chasing a fairy tale that we could make a real difference." The Fire Nation teen spoke up.

"Oh man, are  _ you  _ the banished  _ prince _ ?" The youngest of the four spoke up.

" _ Aang _ !" Katara cut in.

"C'mon, Katara, you know what Master Roku said." Aang couldn't hide his joy.

" _ Master Roku _ as in Avatar Roku?" Sokka cut in, shooting a look at said prince.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." The teen clarified, his eyes never leaving Aang.

"Aang, we don't know if we can trust them!" Katara was glaring at both older boys.

Sokka looked truly hurt when he said, "I'm your  _ brother _ ."

"Of course we can! Your brother and the one person who can help me defeat Fire Lord Ozai! It's fate!" Aang looked ecstatic at the revelation. "I'm the Avatar and I've been looking for you Prince Zuko!"

Sokka and Zuko both looked shocked at the revelation. "But how-where-why-" Sokka looked truly baffled. His eyes never leave the fire prince.

"I found him in an iceberg near home. He had been frozen there for 100 years. We've been searching for answers ever since." Katara was reluctant to add anything else to their story.

"Zuko?" Sokka addressed the fire prince. "Are you okay?"

The prince had yet to look at anyone else but the Avatar. "You said something about Avatar Roku," he finally spoke, his words quiet.

"Yeah!" Aang was so happy, feeling as if their long journey was finally producing more answers than questions. "I spoke to him in the spirit word. He told me my destiny couldn't be complete without the Fire Prince and his right-hand." Here he looked at Sokka, who was a bit overwhelmed by all the new information. His mind was whirling with plans, contingency, back-ups. 

"Zuko," Sokka said again, this time his eyes were looking for an answer.

Zuko finally looked away from Aang and smiled softly at Sokka. "Don't worry. I'm not going to run off." A visible tension left Sokka's shoulders.

"Okay," Sokka clasped his hands together. "It's late. You two must be exhausted. Let's rest and in the morning we can answer all the questions I'm sure we'll have by then." Katara would have argued, since she hadn't seen her lost brother in years but Sokka was correct about the exhaustion.

"I'm so happy I found you, Sokka," she said instead and hugged him tightly. And because Aang was like that, he joined the hug too. 


End file.
